Prescott Tremaine
Prescott David "Scotty" Tremaine was a citizen of the Star Kingdom of Manticore and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy. Biography Tremaine was born in 267 AL. During his time at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Tremaine qualified as an High Expert in small arms. Corporal Liggit knew him at that time. In 1900 PD, Tremaine held the rank of Ensign, and was the Boat Bay Officer on the [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]]. Ensign Tremaine was sent down to Medusa as a part of the RMN team on the surface as second in command of the team. His job was inspecting incoming flights to Medusa. Ensign Tremaine and his inspection team discovered an smuggling operation on the [[RMMS Mondragon|RMMS Mondragon]]. Ensign Tremaine was a part of the Native Protection Agency attack on a drug lab in the Mossyback region. He commanded a pinnace during the attack. Ensign Tremaine was a part of the team that investigated the drug lab ruins. Ensign Tremaine discovered a power link on one of the power collectors in orbit of Medusa. Tremaine piloted a pinnace during the defense of the government compound against attacking Medusans. ( ) Tremaine was awarded the two medals for his part at the First Battle of Basilisk, the Order of Gallantry, and the Monarch's Thanks Medal. In 1903 PD, Tremaine held the rank of Lieutenant JG, and was assigned to the [[HMS Troubadour|HMS Troubadour]] as a pilot. He helped persuade Carolyn Wolcott to go to her executive officer, Lieutenant Commander Andreas Venizelos about her sexual assault by a Grayson officer. Lieutenant Tremaine piloted Captain Harrington to Blackbird Base, and was ordered by Commander McKeon to be her escort. He brought along an heavy plasma carbine. He fought at the Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star, and he escaped the destruction of the Troubadour in a pinnace. He went to the [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]] to return to Manticore. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Ensign - in or before 1900 PD ( ) * Lieutenant (JG) - in or before 1903 PD ( ) * Lieutenant (SG) - 1905 PD ( ) * Lieutenant Commander - in or before 1911 PD ( ) * Commander - in or before 1914 PD ( ) * Captain (JG) - in or before 1919 PD ( ) Posts * Boat Bay Officer, [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]], 1900-1901 PD ( ) * Pilot, [[HMS Troubadour|HMS Troubadour]], 1903 PD ( ) * Assistant Tactical Officer/Boat Bay Officer [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]], 1905 PD - 1908 PD ( - ) * Flight Operations Officer, [[HMAMC Wayfarer|HMAMC Wayfarer]], 1908-1910 PD ( ) * EW Officer, CruRon 18, 1911 PD ( ) * CO, [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]], 1913 PD ( ) * COLAC, [[HMS Hydra|HMS Hydra]], 1914-1915 PD 9( ) * COLAC, [[HMS Werewolf|HMS Werewolf]], 1919-1921 PD ( ) * COLAC, CLACRon 3, 1921 PD ( ) Periods of inactive service in RMN Oct 23, 1911 PD - Havenite prisoner of war Decorations * Order of Gallantry (c. 1901 PD) * Monarch's Thanks Medal (c. 1901 PD) Tremaine, Prescott Tremaine, Prescott Tremaine, Prescott Tremaine, Prescott Tremaine, Prescott Tremaine, Prescott Tremaine, Prescott Tremaine, Prescott